shadowhuntersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Eyes
Part of the Eyes Series by Arti. ENJOY! Prologue "And the Ashwright boy? He is a Child of the Moon now?" "Yes My Lord," the small demon squeaked. "Excellent," Azazel smirked, his eyes blazing, "That shall distract them long enough to reclaim what is rightfully mine." "And what would that be My Lord?" the little demon asked. Then is clamped its hand over its mouth, looking shocked. The little demon cringed, ready to be killed. "My son, of course," Azazel said, raising an eyebrow. ::::::::::_____________________ "Consul Moonston, Azazel has risen once more," Alexis said, "I know it's hard to believe. But he's after his son who is hiding with my children and we must make sure he can't get them," The Consul nodded, her blue eyes dark, "I see. You and your Institute have been excellent for years- I'm sorry to hear it was breached. And I assure you, when the time comes, the Clave will stand with you against Azazel. But at the moment, we don't know where the children are. Therefore, there's not much we can do. However, if you stay in Idris and help us with your knowledge of Azazel's plans and his son, it would be most appreciated." Alexis looked at her husband, Ben. Daniel glared daggers at the two of them, though they didn't notice. All three of them nodded. ::::::::::_____________________ I'm a monster. Jacob ran through the forest, his black pelt being torn by thorns and branches. Josie and Felicia had called after him, but he'd sprinted away. He wasn't a Shadowhunter anymore, he was just another mutt. I'm nothing. He rounded a corner and sat against the bark of a tree, a clear pong in front of him. He could've kept running, but he needed to stop and think. Josie had said they needed to find a cure. But how could someone cure...this? Jacob peered into the pond. Black fur that hung in his brown eyes. The eyes that, rimmed with gold, signified him as a Child of the Moon. A werewolf. He threw back his head and howled. Had he been human it probably would've come out as a string of curses or just a frustrated yell. Now it came out as a sound of agony, something deep and raw. His family couldn't see him anymore- he was a Downworlder and they were Shadowhunters. He couldn't be a Shadowhunter anymore because he was a Downworlder. And Josie...his claws ripped at the Earth. Josie deserved someone she wouldn't have to leave the Clave for. He lay his head on his paws, defeated. I've lost everything. Chapter 1 "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I-" "Hate him?" I finish drily. Felicia glares at me. "What? You've been saying it nonstop for the past fifteen minutes!" Felicia sighs, "I know. It's just...okay, he's a werewolf. So what? And then he decides to run away like a six year old. When we find him I'm gonna-" "You can punch him as much as you want when we get to Idris," I say calmly, not betraying my inner turmoil, "Otherwise he'll probably run off again," Felicia mutters something, her brown hair flowing behind her. She has red highlights in it and her sharp features are angled into one of her uncommon scowls. Her blue eyes are narrowed against the wind and she grasps her sword in frustration. I turn to Az. He's in 'human form', his black curly hair pushed out of the way of his blue eyes. He hasn't said much and he looks unusually grim. Where Felicia reminds me of fire, Az reminds me of a puppy. A demonic puppy. A lovable demonic puppy. He's barely said anything, his brow furrowed in worry. Probably not for Jacob. Jacob...I try to picture him- shaggy black hair, brown eyes, telling me that I'm stupid. How I miss him. I try not to think of all my worries. The fact that this part of the woods is crawling with werewolves, that Azazel (Az's father) is probably sending hoards of demons our way, that since Az and I escaped his clutches Az has been withdrawn and moody...that Jacob is gone. I look around with my left eye, searching the magic plane for Jacob. Nothing. I kick a rock, ignoring the sparks of pain it sends to my foot. What if we never find him? The thought makes me want to throw up. What will I do without Jacob? Felicia looks at the sky and none of us seem to acknowledge that Az is right when he mutters, "Maybe we should set up camp," "I can draw more awake runes though!" I protest. "I'll drive you through with my sword!" Felicia says, taking a different approach. The fact that Az is one of the most powerful demons in the world doesn't seem to occur to her. Az shrugs and follows us wordlessly for another couple of hours as we shout Jacob's name and search for him. Finally, we collapse, set up camp in record time, and pretend to fall asleep so we don't have to talk. I close my eyes, blinking back tears. Jacob, where the hell are you? ... I miss you. Chapter 2 Jacob stands before me, smiling. "Josie!" I race towards him and let him pull me in for a hug, "I missed you," I whisper like a little kid or the heroine of a terrible soap opera. "I missed you too," Jacob says, his eyes are dark and the ring of gold around them is gone. "Josie, I need to tell you something," My heart flutters. I swore to myself a while ago that Jacob would do me no good, that I had to give him up. But I know I've kept feelings for him. Is he going to tell me that he feels the same way? I think I hear a voice. Something subtle. Is that...Az? I pull away from Jacob, straining towards Az's voice. Jacob pulls me in again and I let him, ignoring Az's calls that quickly turn to yells. ::::::::::_____________________ "Josie!" Az roughly shakes me awake, "Jeez, I was calling for''ever''." "Lovely," I say, yawning, turning back over, "Well if that's all you wanted..." "Stay awake. We're going to find Jacob. There were fresh wolf tracks around our campfire last night." I bolt upright, yanking for my weapons, "Well then let's go!" "Not so fast," Az says, nodding to where Felicia lays snoring, "Not it," I sigh, looking at my peacefully sleeping parabatai, "Damn it." ::::::::::_____________________ After about half an hour of screaming, throwing things, runes, and arguments, a cheery looking Az, a groggy Felicia, and my disheveled self are making our way along the tracks. We reach a lake. The view is gorgeous- moss covered trees lining the lake which is as placid and reflective as a mirror. "He's not here," Felicia growls, plopping down on a rock. Az stands beside her awkwardly, looking to me. I look around desperately with my left eye and catch sight of something parchment-colored that glows a slight gold. I race towards it and pick it up, switching eyes. "Guys!" :Felicia, Josie, and Demon Boy, ::Do you know me at all? Do you think I want to be found? Please. I'm :too smart for that. Because I don't want to be found. I'm a disgrace and a menace and I would prefer to sulk alone in the woods. Now quit following me or I swear by the Angel I'll do something you'll regret. Take care. :::::J'' Chapter 3 "Come on Josie, you're smart like he is. You ''know him. Where is he?" Felicia says, leaning in front of me. I sigh, closing my eyes. On one hand is finding Jacob. I know I'm not good at reading his emotions, but I'm a better strategist then he is. On the other hand is Jacob doing what he threatens. I've never seen him depressed- serious and scary yes. But I can't somehow think of suicide and Jacob in the same thought. "Alright. Knowing Jacob, he would probably want to be close so he could make sure we got the letter. But not close enough that we would see him." I look around and see traces of Jacob- paw prints, footsteps, a dip in the dirt where he must have slept, "This was his camp," I say thinking like Jacob, "I bet he lay out a false trail for us. But he's going to stay here- the last place we'd look for him," Felicia looks at me with wide eyes, "You're good," she says approvingly. I grin, "Az, you ready to-" I look around. Az is no where to be found, "Az?" "Jeez, are we so bad looking we manage to drive both of the guys away...?" Felicia asks. But I hear something and I race towards it. I tear through the trees and Felicia pounds after me. Suddenly Az rolls over me clutching a black, snarling wolf that's his size. "Az, what are you- oh my God is that Jacob?!" Felicia shrieks. Az nods, ducking Jacob's flailing paws. Felicia looks lost. If Jacob gets away he'll easily out race us on his paws. But we can't draw our weapons and hurt him either. She shoots me a tortured glance. I stalk over to where Az has pinned Jacob down and, feeling insanely self-conscious slap Jacob-wolf on the muzzle. He stops fighting and looks up at me. My heart breaks a little at the sight of those familiar brown eyes ringed with gold. He opens his jaw and I interrupt, "Let me guess. 'Make Az get off so when I morph back I don't have a guy mounting me.'," Az shoots Jacob a disturbed glance and rolls off. Jacob takes a deep breath, glares at me, then shifts back to human form. Before I can say a single thing, Felicia has tackled him. They hug and fight for a few minutes. Jacob sighs and looks up at me, tousled black hair sticking out from his head from the rolling, "And I suppose you were the genius who master-minded this?" "Of course," I kneel and his smile slips a little. "Josie, I really didn't want-" "Shut up you idiot," And without meaning to, I give him a kiss on the cheek. Chapter 4 Thankfully Jacob leaves me alone after the awkward incident. Felicia is still yelling at him and I watch fondly. The plan is to get him to the Silent City. The Silent Brothers will be able to cure him. I refuse to think any other way. Jacob will come back to us. His eyes meet mine and I smile. Earlier I didn't know what was going to happen to us. I was content to let it go, but in the past few weeks...old feelings got stirred up. And now I don't think I can let it go anymore. I look over to where Az is staring into the fire he made with a single fireball. His blue eyes are intent and his black curly hair hangs in his eyes. I could go for Jacob. But...something about Az makes me think. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I've read Twilight (and promptly vomited- both from the awful writing and the terrible descriptions of vampires) and I know what happens when a girls plays around with two guys. Mostly every one decides to commit suicide and become undead. But how is it wrong when I think...I could like both of them? I don't kid myself by saying love instead of like. I'm 16 for God's sake. But I also can't ignore the ache I feel whenever I think about them. Az slips out of my head though as I stare at Jacob, torturing myself by switching to my left eye and looking at the veins of silver spreading across his rune-covered body. They curl around the runes, choking them. I feel myself growing angry. I should've been able to save him. I have a tap on the shoulder and I turn, "What?" Az stands there, his eyes cast down, "Josie, can we talk?" he asks quietly. For some reason I feel a surge of fury. Jacob got hurt because we were on this dumb quest to keep Az out of his father's hand. My eyes wander back to Jacob who looks pale, the bite in his shoulder re-opened from a branch or something. "Not now," I say tersely. Az pauses, then nods, heading back to the fire. ::::::::::_____________________ Azriel. Az shook his head. Nope, not listening. You can't hide me forever you know. Az took a deep breath, trying to quell the fear. Please. You've seen the flames. You know I'm coming back. "I can fight you," Az growled, "I'm not afraid of you," Perhaps you found a way to rid yourself of me for a little bit. But I will be back and what are you friends going to do when they wake up to Azriel? Hmmm? "That won't happen," Az looked over to make sure no one was listening. But Josie and Felicia were still completely focused on Jacob. You hate him, don't you, the voice cackled mercilessly, Let me out for just a little bit and I'll make sure you never have to-'' "No!" Az roared. Josie turned for a split second and he gave her a half hearted shrug. She turned back, rolling her eyes. Az sat down. This wasn't happening... Not again... Even as he thought that his hand subconsciously went up to his eyes, first the right, then the left. He ''had seen it. They were coming back, subtly but strongly. His father's eyes. Chapter 5 The next morning Az opens up the Portal as Felicia and I argue about what to do with Jacob. Felicia thinks we should just hoof it to the Silent City and have them re-patch his shoulder while I think we at least need to find some leaves for bandages. Finally Felicia just rolls her eyes and drags her brother over to the Portal where Az waits, staring at us blankly. We all head through the Shadow Portal which has gone from being scary to just something that makes me uneasy. Felicia and Jacob whisper and Az concentrates. I wonder how he can do all of these things- it seems like Warlocks are the only ones with this kind of magic. But I also never imagined I'd end up liking a Greater Demon, so...I guess things change. We crash land outside of the Silent City- God knows how Az managed to get us so close. Most of the times he has to park far away from the Shadowhunter-y things because his powers are demonic and being near so many angelic things drains him. I look at him uncertainly but he only strides forward leaving the rest of us to scramble in his wake. The graveyard around us is misty and looks fairly spooky. The stone angel in front of us holds out a stone cup, waiting for Shadowhunter blood to fill it. I draw my dagger and step forward only to have Jacob pull me back, "Let me try. I'm already bleeding anyways." Before I can stop him, he heads up to the stone cup and, after wiping some of his blood on a finger, drips it into the cup. He eyes the angel hopefully, but the stone face remains blank and nothing changes. Jacob is facing away from us, but I can imagine his face crumpling in pain. He is not a Shadowhunter anymore. He turns to us, a cheery grin on his face, "My blood must taste bad. Someone else can do it," he walks back nonchalantly, but I can see the hurt in his eyes. I step forward and with a prick of my finger, I drop a few splatters of blood in the goblet. The ground rumbles and we step back. The ground parts, revealing stone steps. A figure in parchment colored robes step forward. Felicia Ashwright, Josie Ravenwood, The words appear in my head and my eyes widen. I've heard of the Silent Brothers' incredible gifts but it's different to see it then to hear about it. I am Brother Isaiah. What brings you to the Silent City? "My brother," Felicia says, unfazed. "He needs help." Brother Isaiah looks towards Jacob- or at least I think he does. He doesn't remove his hood. Jacob Ashwright is no longer a Shadowhunter. I am truly sorry but I don't think we-'' "Just look at him," Az says quietly, his voice radiating with a kind of dangerous power I've never heard before, "It can't hurt. And he was a Shadowhunter at one point anyways." Brother Isaiah hesitates, then nods, ''You may all come in. He turns and heads down the stairs. After a few moments, we follow him into the darkness. Chapter 6 I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you want from me. Brother Isaiah says...not says...whatever. "We want you to cure my brother," Felicia says and I shoot her a glance. The Silent Brothers are both feared and respected because they dare to use runes so powerful and archaic that no one but them can master them. Jacob idolizes them and even now he stares at Brother Isaiah with a kind of hero worship I've never seen before. Felicia just seems upset, Az, bored. There is no cure for lyncanthropy. I am truly sorry. Felicia stands tall, her eyes blazing, "You can't tell me that," she says, getting in Brother Isaiah's face. He backs up, almost nervously, "You can't tell me that after giving his entire life to be a Shadowhunter you're just going to let my brother waste away like this?" Miss. Ashwright, I'm truly sorry but there is nothing-'' "If you say nothing we can do, I swear I will punch you," Felicia turns to me, "Josie, a little help?" I shake myself out of my thoughts. Jacob needs me, "Look, I know there's no known cure, but the Silent Brothers are renowned for their knowledge of runes and healing. Please, can't you just ''try?" Brother Isaiah looks down, his hood still drawn over his face. Believe me, I would love to. But this is not a simple experiment- this is something that has never been done before. "Surely you've had turned Shadowhunters who have wanted t be cursed," Az scoffs. Brother Isaiah pauses, then nods, We have heard of others. But none have ever dared to approach us. "Well we want Jacob to be a Shadowhunter again." Felicia says haughtily. "So we're going to need you to do whatever you can to help us," I haven't heard Jacob say a single word yet. Brother Isaiah points out, Perhaps we should ask him? We all turn to Jacob who continues to look around distractedly. Only when Felicia steps on his foot does he turn back to us, eyes glowing. "I'm really sorry, it's just...there's so much cool stuff here!" he looks to Brother Isaiah, turning serious, "But I do want to be a Shadowhunter again," he glances at his hands as if they might suddenly sprout fur and claws, "I don't know who I am anymore. I'm...I'm a monster. A Downworlder," His voice is bitter, his eyes dark. Jacob isn't usually a sentimental person and I can tell by the glares he keeps shooting towards us that he wishes we weren't ere to see his moment of weakness. Brother Isaiah nods, I wish we could help you-'' "There must be ''something you can do." Jacob protests, "The Silent Brothers are renowned for their amazing skills with healing and runes." We can try, Brother Isaiah says doubtfully, But it may require effort on all of your parts. "Done," Felicia, Jacob, and I say at the same time. Chapter 7 Brother Isaiah leads Jacob away to ask some questions leaving Felicia, Az, and I to head to the library. I gasp as we head in. If the library at the Institute is amazing, this is heaven. Books and books are stacked on towering shelves around me. Large tables surrounded by couches are scattered about and the big fireplace surrounded by huge armchairs is crackling merrily. "When I die," I say weakly, "Can they bury me here?" Felicia nods up to the walls, "According to Jacob they do." I look at the ashy walls and shudder a little. The library is wonderful, but we are still, in all respects, in a graveyard. "Well, let's start looking for stuff that will help Jacob," I say, looking around dreamily. Az has already melted off, wandering down an aisle. Felicia and I head in opposite directions. A History of Fey Wars, Jinxes and How to Identify Them, A Warlock's Guide to Spells, Biography of a Vegan Vampire... but nothing about werewolves. I go down the next aisle. Binding Greater Demons, Healing Runes... I pick up the healing runes book, and on a second thought, the one about Binding Greater Demons. We've had to use both lately- might as well read up on them. I dump the books on a table and turn back, delving into the maze of shelves. Werewolf Anatomy, History of Lyncanthropy, Children of the Moon, I pick all of these up and carry them back to the table, then pick a new shelf. Lucifer, Warlocks and Greater Demons: A Field Guide, Overcoming Azriel, History of the Underworld... wait. I backtrack. Overcoming Azriel. The book is small and dingy. Looking around to make sure Az isn't nearby, I pick it up. :Azriel is the name of the Greater Demon who is the son of Azazel, Prince of Hell. He has massive amounts of power and is known for his abilities to shape-shift, Portal, use fireballs, and other powers which I will discuss later... I read on, horribly fascinated. "Josie, where are you?" Felicia's voice drifts to me and I manage to close the book and hide it in my pack as she and Az come down the aisle. "Ready to read some?" Felicia asks. "In a moment..." I say guiltily. I should put back Overcoming Azriel. I really should. Felicia nods and she and Az head back to the table. Az is carrying a book and I read the title blandly, grabbing Overcoming Azriel out of my bag. Then the title registers. Why would Az be reading Demons and Their Human Forms? I pause, the book half out of my bag. Then, with a heavy heart and an even guiltier conscious, I slide Overcoming Azriel back in my bag. Chapter 8 "It was really hard," Jacob is telling us over a plate of scones, "I mean, having all these people poke around in my brain and stuff," "I'm sure that would be scary," Felicia scoffs, "For a boy." Jacob rolls his eyes and says something biting back. I look at him critically. He seems happy and healthy- but I can see the worry in his eyes. "We will find something," I reassure Jacob. He look at my uncertainly and I feel a flutter. Felicia stretches, looking at the clock, "Seeing as how it's eleven at night and we haven't actually slept in about a week, I'm gonna go turn in." "Night!" we chorus. I get up and stretch, "I'm gonna turn in too," Az stands, "Me too." Jacob nods, reaching for another book, "I'll stay here for a bit..." I hesitate, then decide that Jacob's a big boy and can probably handle himself. I head out of the library and close the doors. I turn and bump into Az. Something seems...off about him. "Hi...?" I say slowly. "Can we please talk?" he says. "Az," I say, yawning a little, "I'm really sorry, but I'm tired...can we do it in the morning?" Az looks at me for a moment, then nods, "Sure, whatever Josie." "Thanks," I say in relief. It's only when I've turned the corner and arrived at the room the Silent Brothers gave me and Felicia to share that I register the desperation in Az's eyes. ::::::::::_____________________ I stare at the ceiling and sigh. The church bells went off a few minutes again- twelve tolls for twelve hours. I look at Felicia in the next bed. She's sprawled out on her sheets, snoring away. I take off my covers and climb out of bed. The Silent Brothers gave us uncomfortable looking pajamas, but I just washed my clothes and kept them on- and I'm glad for that now. I head down the hall, back towards the library. I open the door quietly and peek inside. Jacob is still up, the moon throwing shadows on his dark hair. He looks up at the moonlight catches the gold in his eyes making them rings of fire. I feel a stab of pain in my heart and go over to him, "Hey." "Couldn't sleep?" "Nope," I slink down and sigh, "So what are we onto now?" Jacob shakes his head, "Nothing. There's no cure- the only solution would be to kill the wolf part of me but I can't do that without killing myself." He smacks his head down on the table and I flinch, "I'm gonna be a Downworlder forever. You should just take me out of your phone contacts now." "That's BS," I say, reaching for a random book, "There must be a way we can get you back to a Shadowhunter," "It's useless." "What if," I say slowly, "There was a way we could kill the wolf part of you and heal the Shadowhunter part of you?" Jacob lifts his head and I see a tiny flicker of hope in his eyes, "Like what?" "I dunno...a silver bullet covered in iratzes?" He stares at me, "Josie, you're a genius," I want to say something like 'Yeah, I know,' but something holds me back. Maybe it's the look in his eyes, maybe its the motion that I'm not sure what I'd do if Jacob had to go live as a Downworlder. Suddenly he's leaning towards me and I close my eyes. The kiss is perfect. When I open my eyes, Jacob looks embarrassed but happy. I smile, then blanch when I look past Jacob. Az stands in the doorway looking like he's about to be sick. Chapter 9 "Oh...hey Az," I say awkwardly. "Sup?" "Nothing," he says, then in a chokes voice he says, "Um...carry on," and disappears down the hallway. "I should..." I stand, not knowing what to do. Az has been asking me to talk and, though I don't really know how I feel about him, I don't want him seeing...this and not getting an explanation. Jacob nods, looking slightly wilted, "Alright. See you later?" "Later," I head out, looking for Az. He's standing at the end of the hallway, faced away from me. "Az!" He takes a deep breath and turns. He still seems upset, but almost like he's...faking it. I don't know why'd he be faking his hurt though...although I suck at reading emotions. Maybe it's that. "Look, I'm really sorry..." "Don't worry about it," Az says, "I mean, yeah it kinda sucks, but...I'll be okay. And it's not like you're going out..." he meets my eyes, "Right?" "Right," I say, unsure. "Cool." Az says slowly. "So...what did you want to talk about?" I ask. Az peers at me and I feel bad. I've been so worried about Jacob that I forgot there was another hormonally challenged man-child in the group who needed taking care of. Wow, I think I am tired- I'm not usually this catty. "It's..." he seems on the verge of telling me, then cocks his head as if some voice is telling him that he needs to keep quiet. "Nothing," he finishes, "It's nothing. See you tomorrow." He turns and walks back down the hall, his shoulders slightly hunched. I watch him. Somethings up, I know it. Chapter 10 Category:Arti's Stories